


If I was invisible (I would just watch you in your room)

by phlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, Adorable harry being adorable, Blind Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fond Harry, For being blind louis is pretty self reliant, Funny Louis, Harry is a dumb boy, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Pining, Sarcastic Louis, Self-Indulgent, This was literally written because I have no self control, Waiter Harry, fond louis, fonding, seriously, sorta - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlarry/pseuds/phlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rounded back around the table with one menu left in his hand. He handed it to the eldest boy and was about to turn and leave when a small burst of laughter left the boy's mouth. Harry turned to him, confused.</p><p>"I'll just... read this, then. With my eyes."</p><p>Harry's mouth dropped open, mortified by his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I was invisible (I would just watch you in your room)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic which I wrote for absolutely no reason other than to make myself laugh.
> 
> Inspired, as always, by a tumblr post I saw.
> 
> Only sorta edited by myself. All mistakes are my own yadda yadda

So maybe Harry should've slept more than a combined total of twelve hours over the last week. And maybe he shouldn't have left all his course review work to this week when finals started Monday. But it wasn't his fault that Niall skipped out on work to go on a road trip with his brother and Harry had to pick up all of  his shifts as well as study.

And maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him. A little bit.

Just this morning he had taken orders from a group of swimmers, who had come in at six thirty am, and legitimately asked if they knew how to swim. The group had laughed lightheartedly, and Harry had been entirely baffled for all of three seconds before what he'd said registered. He had shaken it off and blamed it on the early hour, but at that moment of time Harry had fallen to a new low.

It was around three in the afternoon when a family of nine (jeez) came in. The lunch rush had just died down and most of the other waiters were on break, so Harry was tasked with seating them. After preparing their table by pushing two four seaters and one two seater together, he approached the family with a tired grin. A woman, who he presumed to be the mother, smiled warmly at him. Her arm was around the waist of a boy who looked to be around Harry's age. The boy, with carmel brown fringe and incredibly sharp cheekbones, had on little round black glasses and was carrying a long white walking stick in his opposite hand. Harry could tell by the way his body was positioned awkwardly and how his head was turned slightly away from him that he was blind.

"Hello, Jay party of nine?" Harry said monotonously. The boy startled at Harry's voice and his mother nudged him. He aimed a slightly skewed nod in Harry's direction and tapped his walking stick on the floor. 

"That's us, thank you."

Harry dimpled at the family, introducing himself as their waiter before turning on his heel to lead them toward their table. As everyone in the party got settled, Harry began passing out menus. The mother thanked him quietly, while her husband, Harry presumed, simply nodded in acknowledgement. The oldest looking daughter fluttered her mascara coated eyelashes at him and grasped the laminated menu with a dainty hand, flicking her silvery blonde hair over her bare shoulder. The next two children were a boy and a girl, but Harry didn't give them menus as they weren't more than a year old. He did hand one to a pretty brunette with a wide grin and round, appled cheeks. Then, a pair of young twin girls requested children's menus. One beckoned Harry closer with her hand so he leaned down to hear what she had to say. Her sister was giggling conspiratorialy while she whispered in his ear.

"We order off the adult menu, but we like to get the kids one so we can color and play tic tac to."

The two must have believed this to be the most invigorating secret in the world, as they both burst into bug eyed smiles. The one who had spoken put a finger to her lips and spewed a shushing sound around it, as if she expected Harry to go to the press and sell their secret. Harry was endeared. 

Harry rounded back around the table with one menu left in his hand. He handed it to the eldest boy and was about to turn and leave when a small burst of laughter left the boy's mouth. Harry turned to him, confused.

"I'll just... read this, then. With my eyes."

Harry's mouth dropped open, mortified by his mistake.

All of the boy's siblings, at least the ones old enough to understand what he said, snickered under their breath. Even the father let out a small snort. The mother blushed and turned to the boy with a scowl on her face. "Louis! That was incredibly impolite. Apologize."

Before Harry could get a word in edgewise and apologize himself, he watched as the boy, Louis, made a grand show of raising his eyebrows at his mother. "For what? Now excuse me, but I'd like to read what is in the chicken enchiladas."

The brunette girl smacked her lips. "This is anot Italian restaurant, Lou. They don't serve Mexican food."

Harry was turning redder by the second. He slipped his notepad for orders back into his apron pouch and wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. "I am so utterly sorry, jeez, oh my."

He hurried to take away the menu, but Louis held it in his hands steadfastly. "It's fine, I was just poking fun at you. No worries, mate." Harry was mesmerised by the smile on the boy's thin lips.

"If you're sure. Im sorry. I can totally like, read the menu to you. Or something."

Harry wanted to smack himself, honestly. Read him the menu? He wasn't a baby.

"I think I'll be fine, buddy. And again, no worries. I'll just get the same thing I get everytime I come here."

Harry nods before he remembers that Louis can't see that and reaffirms himself with a small noise of agreement. He pulls out his notepad again. "And what would that be?"

The rest of the table have all set their menus down, so Harry assumes they are prepared to order.

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, please. With a glass of diet pepsi."

"We only have coke, is that all right?" 

Louis nods, and Harry moves on to take the orders from the rest of the table, blush never leaving his cheeks.

Harry scurried away from the overcrowded table to hand their orders to the kitchen staff. Today was gonna be a long day.

The family's food ends up being ready about fifteen minutes later, so Harry and two other waitresses, named Wanda and Janae, stacked the plates onto their serving trays. Harry pushed through the swinging door of the kitchen to enter the dining area first. The three made their way across the room to the family.

The table was silent when they arrived. No one was talking and the only sound was of the twins scratching out drawings on their kids menus. Harry began to set down each meal silently. Louis was not so subtly tapping his fingers against the table cloth impatiently.

When Louis' pasta was set down in front of him. He leaned forward to smell the fragrant aromas of the food. 

As Harry prepared the parmesan and pepper graters to season the meals, the family stayed locked in an awkward silence, everyone looking between each other then returning their eyes to their plate.

That is, until Louis sighed and rolled his unseeing eyes. He took off his glasses and set them beside his plate. Louis put his palms flat against the table and said, with a lilting smirk, "Well. The food looks delicious."

It, again, took Harry a minute after everyone else had started to laugh to understand the joke. He giggled timidly, not wanting to overstep his boundaries as a waiter. But honestly, this boy seemed like the chillest blind person Harry had ever met.

When the table settled down again, Louis was smiling down at his plate. Harry bit his lips, asking if the party needed anything else then leaving with his tray tucked under his arm.

Harry was busy with another table when Louis' family asked for a check, so another waiter picked them up. The waiter, named Nathaniel, would most likely do anything to please Harry, as he's had a crush on him since Harry started working at the restaurant back in August of the year before.

Harry looked up as the family left. He made eye contact with Louis and smiled. Then he felt like an idiot, because Louis can't actually make eye contact or see Harry smile.

Nathaniel skiped up to Harry, waving at him obnoxiously. He handed Harry a small, folded piece of paper. "It's from the blue eyed boy at that table with the big family. He asked me to give it to you." 

Harry nodded, thanking Nathaniel and pretending not to notice when the boy's face fell at Harry's indifferent attitude towards him. He unfolded the note as Nathaniel shuffled away to help another customer. The words on the paper made Harry dimple harder than he had in years.

I don't want this to be the last time we see each other ;) call me

-Louis (555)-555-5555


End file.
